


When I See You

by galaxyprince



Series: Until We Meet Again [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, i will update all of this when new characters are introduced probably ok, these two are actually dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyprince/pseuds/galaxyprince
Summary: After 13 years and a chance meeting on the streets, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada are convinced they know one another from somewhere, yet they cannot remember where. The only thing drawing them together is the shared memory of the feeling of their lips on one another's skin.(Please read part 1 first!!! otherwise this will make 0 sense lmao)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO PART 2!!! This one will be chaptered, so hang onto your butts people because it might get long, who knows, I'm winging it!!! Anyway I'm so far in the McHanzo dumpster nobody will ever be able to fish me out, so just enjoy and cry with me over these two idiots.

Hanzo looked out the window of his small apartment to the bright streets below. He sighed. The winter festival would be taking place in his hometown that day, but the people in America didn’t celebrate anything of the sorts. He decided he would still light a lantern, and was going to convince Genji to light one as well. If not for himself, for their father. It had been 13 years to the day since Genji had left for America, seven since their father passed, five since Hanzo decided come overseas. 

Hanzo’s phone buzzed on the table next to him. He picked it up, hearing his brother’s voice over the line. “Hanzo! I’m here. Hurry up _old man_ ,” He cackled, hanging up the phone.

Hanzo frowned, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He admired his outfit once more in the mirror. The sides of his hair had grown back out a little, and he made a note to get them shaved down once more. He zipped up his jacket, folding the collar over. 

Quickly grabbing his keys and turning off the light, Hanzo gracefully ran out his door and down the flight of stairs to the bottom floor of his apartment complex.

Genji was leaning against the wall, his hair still the same bright green color it had always been, but it was growing out at the roots. 

“You could have come upstairs,” Hanzo said, his voice light as he bumped his elbow into Genji’s arm. 

“Nah, I would have sat down on the couch and decided to order take out instead if I had done that.” Genji smiled and lead the way out of the lobby, his hands tucked in the pockets of his sweatshirt. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Genji’s eyes on the clouds and Hanzo’s on the pavement. Finally, Genji spoke up.

“The festival is today, isn’t it?” He asked, glancing to the side at Hanzo. 

“Indeed,” Hanzo replied, humming as if he had just remembered; as if he hadn’t been thinking about it all day. 

“You gonna do anything for it?”

“I have for the past 32 years. I could hardly stop now.” He smiled softly, closing his eyes. Genji rubbed a hand through his hair, thinking. He didn’t know what to further say on the subject, and Hanzo realized this, so he broke the topic. “You better not have picked out one of your usual places for dinner,” Hanzo grinned.

“What do you have against Leonard’s place? The pizza is great!”

“You should not have to wait for so long to get a pizza,” Hanzo snorted.

“Listen, the guy is basically a God when it comes to unique toppings. He told me the secret is to never let the customers be able to anticipate the flavor. They know what they are getting, but never know the experience,” Genji lectured.

Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, _anija_ , it’s a great place. Just some good old East Coast seafood,” Genji continued to talk, prattling on about what he thinks they should get and how he was surprised they he knows the daughter of the owners and has never even brought Hanzo with him. Hanzo was half listening as his eyes landed on someone in the crowd. 

The man was walking in his direction, a scarf pulled up over his mouth and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was walking alone, his eyes cast towards the pavement and his eyebrows pulled together. Hanzo froze; Genji kept walking.

As the man got closer, he lifted his eyes, taking a moment to nod to Hanzo. Hanzo nodded back. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t keep walking. He turned to see that the man had stopped walking a few steps behind him. Hanzo tried to speak, to get his mouth to form words for his thoughts, but he didn’t even know what to say.

Finally, the other man turned around. He spoke first. “Do I… Do I know you?” He said, pulling the scarf off of his mouth to reveal a rather scruffy beard. Hanzo felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“I… Do not know…” 

“Sure feels like it, partner,” The man said, casting his eyes to the side. His voice was deep, full of honey and charm with an unforgettable accent. 

“I concur,” Hanzo said, taking a glance back to where Genji was now no longer in sight. He let his eyes trail along the stranger’s face, hoping somehow he would be able to piece together where he had seen this person before. 

“ _Dios mio_ , I’m sorry if I caused ya any trouble. You seemed like ya were in a hurry to get somewhere. Go on then. Have a good night,” The man waved to Hanzo and went to turn around.

Hanzo’s legs moved on their own. He grabbed the stranger’s wrist and he spun back around. “Wait,” Hanzo said, his brows knitted together, a look of concentration masked on his face as he studied the stranger further. He stood on his toes to get a closer look, and the man blushed, laughing. 

“I didn’t think I was a museum piece, darlin’, you don’t gotta scrutinize me.”

Hanzo released his wrist, “Ah, my apologies,”

“Look, this is gettin’ mighty awkward,” The guy started, and Hanzo flushed with embarrassment. He never should have stopped the stranger from leaving. It was rude. “I don’t think I’m gonna remember where I met you before, if at all, but If it’s alright with ya, maybe we don’t have to—“ 

“How rude of me, you’re right. I was foolish, I did not mean—“

The man held up a hand, cutting Hanzo off, “I mean, I think we might be fine gettin’ to know each other fresh, y’know?” The stranger smiled, his grin bright and friendly.

“Pardon?” Hanzo was caught off guard by his willingness to indulge in this reunion, whether either of them remember one another or not.

“The name’s Jesse, Jesse _Peligro_ McCree,” He held out a hand, one much larger than Hanzo’s, with strong fingers and tan skin. Hanzo took it and wrapped his own delicate fingers around it. 

“Hanzo Shimada.” Hanzo said in return, bowing his head over the handshake.

“Well, Han, it’s nice to meet ya,” The stranger laughed, a low rumble that Hanzo could feel through their connected hands. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He could feel the ghost of a gentle kiss on his lips, strong hands around his shoulders, light brown eyes. He looked up at the stranger once more, the man pulling a cigarillo from a pouch in his coat pocket and placing it between parted lips. Hanzo’s cheeks felt warm despite the cold. 

A snowflake landed on the end of Jesse’s cigarillo and melted. “So, Hanzo, where were you headed on this rather dreary night?” Jesse asked.

“My brother…” He looked around, hoping to catch Genji’s bright green hair in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found. “My brother, who has disappeared again, was taking me to dinner.”

“Hmm,” Jesse looked around, trying to see if since he was taller he could spot Genji any easier. “Where did you plan on going, we might be able to catch him there,” Jesse suggested.

“He… never actually told me the name of the place,” Hanzo admitted, running a hand through his ponytail and sighing. “Just like him to run off like this,” He muttered, spinning around and taking out his phone. He typed away at the screen, looking for Genji’s name in his contacts list. “He said it was seafood,” 

Genji picked up when he called almost immediately. “ _Nii-san_! How did you get lost?” Genji said, his voice a pitch higher than it usually was, amusement clear in his tone.

“I am not sure I was the one who got lost, Genji,” Hanzo grinned. 

“Well I’m at the restaurant, and you are not, so you are the one who is lost,” Genji pointed out, proudly. Hanzo let it drop. “So where are you, anyway?”

“I was…” Hanzo looked at Jesse, his eyes searching for the right explanation, but getting lost in Jesse’s smile instead. He didn’t speak.

“Hanzo?”

“I got… caught up with someone. My apologies, Genji,” Hanzo finally managed.

“Oh, well, you still want dinner or should I reschedule?” Genji pried, clearly trying to get more information out of Hanzo about his supposed ‘someone’. He tapped his fingers against the back of the phone, letting the sound resonate through the speaker. Hanzo thought it sounded a lot like his heart beat. “I’m gonna take your silence as answer enough. I will just catch up with Hana, her mom runs the restaurant anyway,” Genji says cheerfully through the phone.

“Genji, wait,” Hanzo sputters, he covers the speaker with his palm and takes a breath. “Would you, like to join us for dinner, Mr. McCree?” Hanzo offered, his voice unsure.

Jesse laughed. “Golly, Han, you don’t gotta call me ‘Mr.’ nothin’. Call me Jesse, please,”

“Jesse, then, would you like to join us for dinner?” Hanzo rephrased. Jesse smiled.

“It would be an honor, Hanzo Shimada,” He bowed. Hanzo rolled his eyes and let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. 

“Genji, what is the name of the place you have picked for dinner?” Hanzo pleads into the phone, hoping his brother wouldn’t mind if Jesse tagged along.

“Song Sushi and Seafood,” He said.

“We will be there shortly,” Hanzo offered. His brother started to protest and ask who ‘we’ was, frantically hanging onto the phone trying to get Hanzo to not hang up, but Hanzo ignored his line of questioning. 

“Shall we?” Jesse offered his arm and Hanzo scoffed.

“A gentleman,” Hanzo began walking away, and Jesse followed, trailing behind Hanzo but catching up easily with his long legs.

“It was worth a try,” Jesse grinned.

They walked in silence, Jesse keeping his hands in his pockets and occasionally taking a drag from the cigarillo.

“How do you do that?” Hanzo asked, his eyes skirting over to look at Jesse.

“Do what?” Jesse asked, shrugging off some of the snow falling on his shoulders.

“Smoke that without removing it from your lips,” Hanzo made note of how his voice couldn’t correctly form the words, his eyes trailing along the line of Jesse’s lips to where the cigarillo rested in the corner. He let his eyes fall away back to Jesse’s own, realizing that the cowboy had seen Hanzo’s whole inspection of his mouth. Hanzo flushed, looking away.

Jesse just smiled, “It takes years of practice, darlin’”

“Those things will kill you,”

“I’m already on my way out, Han, can’t really make it much worse I guess,” Jesse offered, shrugging. 

Hanzo noticed how easily they fell into conversation, as if they had known each other for years. Jesse was kind, indulging everything Hanzo said and comfortable to be around. They didn’t need to have a conversation, and the silence was in no way awkward. Hanzo appreciated Jesse’s company.

Jesse looked over to where Hanzo was starting to fall behind, his face lost in the piles of snow starting to form. Suddenly, he spoke up.

“How long you been here in New York?”

Hanzo was caught off guard, his feet catching on the pavement, slowing him to a stop. Jesse followed suit. “What?”

“How long… have you been… in New York,” Jesse asked, punctuating every word as he took a step back towards Hanzo. “Geez, Hanzo, where is your mind at? I’m speakin’ plain English,” Jesse stated, arching a brow.

“And Spanish,” Hanzo noted.

“You understand Spanish? I only spoke a few words of it,” Jesse folded his arms and laughed, “Didn’t take ya for a language master, Hanzo.”

“I… met someone once who spoke it. I don’t understand the language, but I recognized it.” He paused. “I have been here for five years now,” Hanzo supplied.

“Hmmm,” He started walking again, “What made ya choose this darn place over everywhere else in the world?” 

“My brother suggested I move close to him,” Hanzo didn’t wish to give away too much information, since Jesse didn’t need the whole picture.

“My _papá_ said the same thing. He moved here to be with his boyfriend and was angry when I told him I wanted to stay behind in L.A. I gave in eventually, though, as you can see,” He looked back to make sure Hanzo was still following, and was relieved when he was. “Guess family has a way of persuading us to stick around, huh?” He smirked. Hanzo thought Jesse must have had a good childhood.

“Mm,” Was the only answer he gave in return.

\--

Genji was waiting for them in a booth with Hana Song, the daughter of the people who owned the restaurant. He flagged them down and told them to sit across the table. 

“Well, I’ll be darned, Hana Song. Don’t you have class?”

“Jess!” Hana squealed and jumped out of the booth to wrap her arms around him. “Gosh, you are worse than my _dad_. No, I’m off today,” She laughed.

“You two know each other?” Genji asked.

“Jesse is my neighbor. I’m surprised you have never seen him around when you come over! He’s always playin’ that stupid guitar.”

“When are you gonna convince Lucio to write a song with me?” Jesse teased, setting Hana back on the ground. 

“He would never,” Hana grinned. Jesse just shrugged.

“He will change his mind, I bet you,” 

“My stream chat thinks you’re crazy for trying,” 

“Well your _stream cha_ t can eat my ass,” Jesse supplied back.

“Ew, Jess!” Hana laughed.

Hanzo looked to his brother, confused, feeling like he just intruded on a group of friends at a very exclusive high school. Genji spoke up.

“Well, now that we pretty much all know each other, why don’t we order something? I’m starving,” He patted his stomach showingly, and eyed the others.

“It’s on the house,” Hana offered, pulling out her phone to tweet. Jesse assumed it was about him and his challenge to the stream for doubting him. Genji whooped and pumped his fists into the air.

He waved Mrs. Song over and ordered enough to fill him up but not enough to be rude for taking Hana’s offer of it being on the house. Hanzo only ordered a small portion, and Jesse was told he would be brought something he couldn’t reisist. 

Genji leaned forward into his brother’s space.

“So, Hanzo, mind elaborating on who this friend of yours is?” Genji teased, his eyes flitting over to where Jesse was sitting. Genji smiled seductively in his direction.  
Hanzo prickled defensively. _“Genji,”_ He hissed. Genji chuckled and leaned back.

“You’re no fun, _anija_. But it’s fine, I get it,”

“Genji, stop,” Hanzo warned.

“Well, tell me about him and I will. Who is he really?”

“I…” Hanzo was at a loss for words. Who was Jesse McCree? Why did he feel so comfortable asking him to dinner? What was he supposed to tell his brother? That somehow when he looked at Jesse’s lips he thinks he remembers the feel of them on his own? How he can see Jesse’s strong shoulders and hands folding over his body?

“We… Actually I think we just met? Han says we know each other from somewhere, but neither of us can remember where. So, we decided we were just gonna rebuild from the bottom up, right?” Jesse asks, smiling in Hanzo’s direction. Hanzo nodded.

“Oh,” Genji says. A less interesting story than he hoped it was going to be. He turns to his brother and mouths _Han?_

Hanzo shrugs ever so slightly and takes a sip of his drink. He seems pre-occupied by looking anywhere than at Jesse.

\--

“Well,” Jesse says, standing from the booth. “I mighty appreciate you folks for inviting me to dinner, but I got an early mornin’ tomorrow.” He stretches, and Hana makes a disgusted face. He notices, obviously, and catches her in a headlock. “You comin’ back to the apartment, twerp?” He teases. Hana laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah. Lead the way, _old man_ ,” She laughs.

“Now that’s just rude, little lady,” Jesse lifts her up and deposits her on the ground.

“Why do you still throw me around like a child, Jess? If you act any more like an _old man_ I might not be able to save you from the gray hairs sprouting on your head!” She swipes at his hair and then runs away.

“What!” Jesse exclaims, placing a hand on his head. Hanzo laughs. Jesse turns to face him and is caught off guard by how Hanzo’s smile makes him grin in return. “Hey, uh, before I go… Any chance I will ever see ya again?”

Genji’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he busies himself with the leftovers on his plate. 

“Of course.”

“Are you, uh, free tomorrow night, maybe? My shift ends at seven.” Jesse puts his hands in his pockets.

Hanzo pauses for a moment; suddenly scared that Jesse might change his mind. Jesse’s confidence seems to falter, and Hanzo panics. He holds out his hand in Jesse’s direction. Jesse stares at it, taking a hand out of his pocket and clasping it around Hanzo’s.

“No, cowboy, your phone. I will give you my number.” Hanzo laughs.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Jesse says, retracting his hand and offering Hanzo his phone. “I will, uh,” He pockets the phone once more when Hanzo is done. “I will call you then?”

“Whenever you see fit,” Hanzo says before turning back to where Genji was snickering from his side of the booth. 

Jesse pauses. His eyes trail over Hanzo’s profile, his angry scowl, his sharp teeth sticking out on the sides as he tells his brother to mind his thoughts. He lets his tongue fall over his lips, thinking he recalls the feeling of those sharp teeth against his skin. 

He walks away, his heart thrumming in his chest as he goes to meet up with Hana.

“Took you long enough. How long were you gonna sit and flirt with Hanzo?” Hana grinned, elbowing him in the sides. 

“Now what makes you think I was doin' such a thing?” He smiles.

“I know you, Jess. You were staring at him every chance you got tonight. Please tell me you at least got his number.”

“Yeah, I did this time,” He grins, the feeling of the phone in his pocket a fond weight.

“This time? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think he’s right. I think we know each other, Hana. But I can’t for the life of me remember all the details.”


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a man who has no clue what he's doing, Jesse McCree always seems to do the right thing on accident. Genji unknowingly helps spark Hanzo's memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle, I've finally written another chapter :') I've been crazy busy and had forgotten about this little story of mine until last night. Things are starting to fall into place!!

Genji waved to Mrs. Song as they exited the restaurant; Hanzo kept his hands buried in his pockets. He watched his breath cloud in front of his mouth, warm in the light of the shop that illuminated the front porch. The night had fallen quickly, causing them to have to find their way home by streetlight. When Hanzo looked up, the small road that the restaurant was on reminded him of the streets back home in Japan. His breath hitched in his throat as he remembered a soft hand guiding him through the crowded avenues, the sounds of the festival stalls ricocheting off the walls of his memory. He began walking, following the illusion as it began fade. His legs carried him into a jog as he rounded a corner, out of breath and searching the busy street for any sign of his memory in the stream of cars. The headlights blinded him, a woman bumped his shoulder, his eyes scanned the crowd frantically.

A hand grabbed his and he whipped around to face Genji, who was looking at him with a more than concerned expression on his face. 

“ _Anija, what are you doing_?” He asked, squeezing Hanzo’s hand and searching his face for any kind of explanation. 

“I thought…” Hanzo paused, urging Genji to release his hand. “It is not important. Come, I wish for you to join me tonight to light a lantern.”

“Is the festival today?” Genji asked, cocking his head to the side and trying to remember.

“Yes,” Hanzo sighed. “Have you really forgotten again? It is held on the same day every year.” He informed his brother.

“I know, Hanzo, but I haven’t celebrated since I came to America. It seemed… wrong, somehow.” Genji pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and held it between his teeth. He didn’t light it, instead holding it in the corner of his mouth as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Hanzo sighed.

“You have not been cast out from our traditions, you know. Our ancestors would always welcome you with open arms.” Hanzo took the lead once more, guiding Genji through the crowd in front of them. “It is honorable, to return to your roots.”

Genji hums, twisting the cigarette between his teeth. He followed Hanzo through the crowd, his hands clenching into fists in his pockets. “Would father think so, _ani_?” 

Hanzo was silent for a long moment. He stopped in the middle of the empty sidewalk and looked at the stars. Genji shuffled his feet. “He never got to say goodbye, you know.” Hanzo turned, his brows tied together in the middle, eyes downcast. “He should have been able to say it twice, but he never got to say it at all.”

Genji laughed uncomfortably. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and tossed it to the ground, crushing it beneath the toe of his boot. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. I owe him an apology, I think.”

“He never wanted to force you to do anything. Not even this. If you are not ready, you may pass again this year.” Hanzo bartered, wishing to lighten the mood. 

“No, I will join you,” Genji lifted his head, moving to walk past Hanzo. He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder as he took the lead. “After all, a tradition is best kept with family. You shouldn’t light lanterns alone anymore, _nii-san_.”

Hanzo let out a sigh, the corner of his lips pulling into a soft smile. “Yes, you are right.”

When they arrived back at Hanzo’s apartment, the string lights around the window were the only source of glow in the room. Hanzo switched on a lamp beside the couch and deposited his coat on the back of a chair. Genji made his way to the kitchen, fishing a beer out of the fridge and tossing one to Hanzo through the open doorframe. “You keep enough beer in here for a small party, _nii-san_ , you don’t drink alone all the time, do you?” 

Hanzo scoffed. “I am a grown adult, Genji, I am allowed to drink as much as I want.” He turned and made his way to the closet as he tabbed open the beer can in his hand. Genji deposited himself on the couch, watching as Hanzo dug around for the family lantern. As Hanzo pulled a box from the top shelf, several things fell from above it. 

“I thought you liked to keep your place organized. What is all that shit?” Genji laughed. Hanzo shrugged and set the box down.

“Never got around to putting things away properly, I guess.”

“You’ve been here for years, Han,” Genji bounced over the arm of the couch, landing next to Hanzo and picking a scarf off the ground. “Hey,” He chucked the scarf aside in favor of what was underneath it. “What’s this?” He asked, placing the hat atop his head. Hanzo turned to look, Genji’s grin and bright eyes were wide beneath the brim. His heart stopped in his chest, his memory fishing for a young, tan face that used to be where Genji’s is now. The Stetson was too big for Genji’s head, his eyebrows getting lost under it, his green hair being pressed down on the sides. Hanzo reached out and plucked it from his head.

“I… got this from someone… I think…” He held it between his fingers for a moment before setting it aside. Finally, Hanzo managed to pull the lantern from the depths of the closet, his hands stretching the paper into its cylindrical shape carefully. Genji kicked several things back into the closet and forced the door closed. He picked up the Stetson and placed it on the chair beside the couch. 

Genji studied the lantern where Hanzo had placed it on the table, crouching on the couch again. “You sure it’s okay for me to do this with you?”

“I already told you,” Hanzo yelled back from the kitchen, “You are never going to be shunned from our traditions.” He made his way back into the kitchen with a small candle and a lighter. He placed the candle inside gently, and held the lighter out to Genji. “Do the honors?”

“I couldn’t…” Genji held his hands up in defense, his eyes darting from Hanzo’s down to the lantern. 

“I insist,” Hanzo wouldn’t take no for an answer, and Genji finally accepted the lighter. He took a deep breath and struck it quickly, placing it inside to light the candle wick.

Hanzo closed his eyes, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees. The room smelled of jasmine and bamboo, the soft light from the lantern casting a warm glow on their faces. Hanzo took a deep breath. 

Oyaji, I was finally able to get Genji to light a lantern this year. He is still skeptical about his place in our world, be kind to him tonight. I have another favor to ask, if it’s not too much. I met a man tonight… Someone I recall seeing in my past. He is kind, and his personality is infectious. I wish to remember my relation to him, however something is stopping me from reaching the answer. If you have strength left in you, I need your help. 

Hanzo sighed, opening his eyes. Genji sat to his right, his fingers laced together, his eyes closed tightly. Hanzo smiled. 

\--

“Make sure to lock up, anija.” Genji grinned as he walked out the door of Hanzo’s small apartment. Hanzo frowned. 

“Of course,” He bowed, closing the door on his brother’s retreating back. Once he bolted the door shut, he moved to the table to blow out the candle still burning in the lantern. He tossed the empty beer cans and tidied up the living room before falling into bed. He closed his eyes just for a moment, but a moment was enough to send him off to sleep.

 

_Snow was falling, blanketing the ground in soft layers. Hanzo looked around, his eyes falling on a large stone, a bright lantern shining on top. His heart skipped a beat. He remembered this place; it was a small park in his hometown. A bright blue flash caught his eye. When he spun to follow it, he was face to face with Jesse McCree. He saw the blue light wrap itself around Jesse’s shoulders, turning him to face Hanzo. The blue dragon nudged Jesse towards him, and Hanzo noticed there was a second dragon pulling on his Haori. Hanzo met Jesse’s eyes, the two stopping just inches from one another. Jesse’s breath was hot on his lips._

 

Hanzo jolted awake, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew where he remembered Jesse from, and he had no idea how he was going to explain it to him.

\--

After waving goodnight to Hana, Jesse slung his coat over the hook on his door and pushed it closed with the toe of his boot. He sighed, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and flopping onto the couch. 

The news was as boring as ever, it’s repetitive headlines just enough to be background noise as Jesse lost himself in thought. A segment caught his eye, something about an old town festival being the first to bring in the New Year with the brightest fireworks festival on the east coast. Jesse rubbed at his eyes and picked up his phone. 

“What is it, _Jessito_ , I’m busy.” A gruff voice picked up the other end of the line after the first ring, and Jesse laughed. 

“’Course you are, old man. I got a question for ya.” Jesse picked at the hem of his shirt, he heard a second voice over the line.

“Who is it?”

“It’s our favorite outlaw, hon, callin’ ‘bout some bullshit again.” Gabriel yelled back. In a quieter tone, “Jack says ‘hello’. What’d you need this late at night, _niño_ , we were about to have dinner.”

“Well, y’see, I met someone tonight—.” Jesse started.

“Oh is it finally time for the talk?” Gabriel teased, Jesse laughed.

“I’m over 30, _papa_ , don’t you think that joke is a little old? Anyway, I met someone tonight who I think I might’a known when I was younger. Can’t put my finger on who he is though.”

“What’s his name?” 

“Shimada, Hanzo Shimada. Y’know’m?” Jesse leaned his head over the back of the couch and looked out the door to the porch. Snow had covered his plants and furniture and he scrunched up his nose. 

“ _Aye_ , An old business partner named Shimada died recently. Was head of a Yakuza gang in Hanamura. Took you there when you were younger, I think. Maybe you recognize the name from the festival. Sr. Shimada held a large gala for a bunch of ‘is cohorts.” Gabriel whispered something over on his end of the line. “That all, kid? I gotta go.”

“Yeah… yeah. Thanks, _Gabi_.” Jesse hung up and dropped his arm onto the couch. He couldn’t ask Hanzo about the festival. It was too long ago, and he didn’t want to assume that Hanzo’s family was Yakuza just because of a similar surname. Might not be polite to accuse him of something like that. He groaned, rolling off the couch and trudging into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone, searching for Hanzo’s contact information. 

He tapped the name, intending to send a message, and put the phone down on the counter. As he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer, he heard a soft and confused “Hello?” on the other side of the line. He dropped the bottle opener and fumbled for his phone, holding it to his ear.

“Hello, _McCree-san_?” Hanzo said again, a concerned pitch filling his voice. Jesse finally found the words to answer him.

“Yeah, hey, Hanzo. Uh, all cards on the table here, I did not mean to call you…” Jesse laughed uncomfortably, taking a drink.

“Oh, very well. Have a good night—“ Hanzo went to hang up when Jesse cut him off.

“Wait! Shit, I mean, hang on. Don’t gotta hang up, I reckon maybe we could chat a bit since I got you on the line?” He leaned against the counter, studying the beer label nervously. The line was silent, and for a moment Jesse thought Hanzo might have hung up.

“I see.” It was just loud enough for Jesse to hear, but he smiled a bit.

“How was your night? Hana talked my ear off the entire walk back to the apartment.”

“Genji did the same. We lit a lantern for my… for a festival tonight. I assume your night was productive as well?” He shifted the phone against his ear, and Jesse could hear the sounds of a clock in the background. It was soothing. 

“Doesn’t sound as good as yours.”

\--

Hanzo rolled onto his side in bed, the phone laying against the side of his head. It was nice, listening to Jesse’s voice in the quiet of his apartment while the sounds of the city filtered through his window. Turned out Jesse loved to talk, about anything he could. Hanzo didn’t mind just listening. He made small noises of acknowledgement as Jesse told him about his night, closing his eyes against the light. 

“Tell me more ‘bout this festival.” Jesse finally said after a comfortable silence. Hanzo sighed, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. He’s told this story many times, but tonight, he would really tell the story. He could hear Jesse settle down, the television on faintly in the background. Hanzo hummed, contentedly and took a deep breath.

“Many centuries ago, an old man lived in the mountain. He had lost his wife to illness many years past. He never felt lonely, as everything in the house reminded him of her. He would always make her favorite foods; sing her favorite melodies. One night, a terrible storm shook the house and sent much of her favorite pottery crashing to the floor. The old man weeped for her for the first time since her passing, as he felt he was losing her with each pot that broke. More years passed, and he had forgotten to sing to her, and to make her favorite foods more and more often. He felt sad, and stopped going into the village to see his neighbors and family. He cried for her over the foot of his bed, asking her to come back. She saw him that night, weeping for her, and she went to him. He thought it was a miracle, however she was asking for him to let her go. He didn’t know how. She told him to light a lantern, and he obliged. He gathered the most expensive rice paper he could find, and spend days painting the story of their love on the surface. When night fell on the fifth day, he lit the lantern, and said goodbye to her. The lantern allowed a safe stay for the spirits, both his wife and others, to make passage into the next world. As long as the lantern was lit, it was a beacon of hope for all of those trapped here on Earth, unable to move on.” Hanzo took a deep breath. He could hear Jesse shift on the other line. 

Hanzo went on, finishing the story. “We continue his tradition even now, allowing all the spirits who passed away this year to go to their final resting place. It is a beacon for those who wish to leave, and a way for us to communicate with those who have already left us. The lantern we light only stays burning for a few hours, since we cannot leave it lit inside, however it is long enough for a few to make their way through.” He paused, waiting for Jesse to say something. “At least, we hope.”

Jesse was silent for a long time. Finally, “That’s nice of you, Han. Seems like you’re lookin’ out for a lot of folk you don’t even know by still doin’ that.” His voice was light, evident of a soft smile that Hanzo wished he could see. 

“It’s kind of you to think so.” Hanzo said back. He heard Jesse yawn, and held the phone to his ear with both hands.

“Hey, Hanzo…”

“Hm,” Hanzo curled his knees to his chest, willing himself as close to the phone as he could get.

“Call me Jesse, yeah? You answered the phone like we don’t even know each other, you don’t have to be so formal.” He laughed.

“My apologies, Jesse.” Hanzo smiled back.

“Can I celebrate this festival with you next time?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo’s heart beat so loudly in his chest he was sure Jesse could hear it. He never made promises so far in advance, not even to Genji. A year was a long time to expect to have an acquaintance. He took a deep breath. “Yes, if you wish.”

When they bid each other good night, Hanzo slept with his phone tucked to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people characterize Hanzo as an unfeeling asshole, but I myself like to believe he has a sense of humor and is a big ol softy on the inside. He just has some trouble showing it to most people. But Jesse McCree is not just any ol person >u>  
> And yes, Hana is in college, as is Lucio. Genji is not. They are all friends still though.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Anija_ \- Brother  
>  _Dios Mio_ \- My God  
>  _Peligro_ \- Danger  
>  _Nii-san_ \- Brother  
>  _Papá_ -Dad


End file.
